


Lost & Found

by commandercrouton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment Complex, Ben Loves Animals, Ben saves Cat, Black kittens are adorable, Co-Parenting Cats, F/M, Finn and Rey Foster Siblings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kylo Ren is a cat, Lost Pet Finding Parents, Modern AU, Neighbors, No Smut, Rey loves her cat, Reylo - Freeform, Soft boi Ben, ben is an author, lost cat, snarky rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: “Ren is a smart little kitty. He’s around somewhere, we just have to find him. This is the last time I’m bringing home a black cat, I swear. He blends into the shadows too well,” he muttered.“Finn, did you leave the window open?” Rey faintly called from the living room.Finn rushed into the living room before he saw the cracked window.A perfect opening for a little kitten to squeeze through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at a Reylo fic. This is a short story that is already written, and will be updated twice a week. Many thanks to my amazing friend, and beta, Lindsay, who has been so supportive and helpful throughout this entire process. Check out her fics here at [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)! She is honestly a gift to this fandom. Did I mention she made this amazing moodboard for me also!?!?!? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Ben looked at the note in his hand and clenched it in his large fingers. He couldn’t stand his upstairs neighbor. Everything was fine until he moved in six months ago. He swore it sounded like his neighbor went bowling every night from the heavy thud of footsteps and noises he heard as he tried to fall asleep. He tried going to his landlord about it, but of course she didn’t believe him.

 

His new neighbor was so _nice_ . Everyone loved him. He was always _so_ thoughtful and kind.

 

Ugh. As if.

 

He unclenched his fist and looked at the note once again.

 

_Hi, 1187!_

 

_It’s your upstairs neighbor. I know we got off on the wrong foot when you called the cops on my housewarming party. (To be fair, you could have just went upstairs and asked us to keep it down. It wasn’t necessary to tell them to use brute force and to blast my stereo to bits. Yes, they told us. The officer who stopped by was actually pretty cute, so at least I can thank you for the date I got out of it!)_

 

_Anyways, just a heads up, someone is moving in with me this weekend. There will be loud noises for the weekend as we set up our home together and get everything situated. Please don’t call the cops. If we get too loud, just come upstairs and tell us. It would be nice to put a face to my neighbor! You should stop by for a beer. You know, if you want. My roommate would love to meet you as well!_

 

_Finn - 2187_

 

He couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy. Who did he think he was, telling him to mind his own business, and then trying to get on his good side by inviting him for a beer? Ben sneered and tossed the note in the trash. He dragged his hands across his face and walked to his bedroom.

 

The sounds of a hammer hitting a nail reverberated through the ceiling and he groaned. Ben stepped out of his bedroom and into his office to grab his noise-cancelling headphones. There was no way in hell he was going to listen to this all weekend.

 

He strode back into the bedroom and hastily threw off his shirt, leaving him in just his plaid sleeping pants. The shirt was tossed into the laundry basket by the door, and he walked to the windows to leave them cracked. He normally didn’t sleep with the windows open, but it was a cool night, and for once a breeze was coming through, signifying the end of the stifling summer.

 

Who would have thought that one decision would change his life forever?

 

\---

 

Sunlight streamed through his room in fractions, broken off by the curtains his mom insisted he buy for his apartment. The light wasn’t what woke him though.

 

What woke him was the vibrating he felt along his leg.

 

He groggily thought he left his phone there last night, but one look at the black nightstand to his left told him that wasn’t what it was.

 

_So what was pressing against his leg?_

 

Ben did his best to remain calm as he gathered the courage to look at the thing next to his leg.

 

A black kitten was curled in the curve of his legs, purring contentedly as he slept the morning away.

 

_That_ wasn’t there last night.

 

“Hey, get up. You don’t live here,” Ben spoke to the cat in a harsh tone, jerking his leg. The kitten just readjusted, yawning, displaying it’s small fangs and pink tongue before falling back asleep.

 

Was this normal cat behavior? The closest experience he had with cats were the funny videos Poe used to send him on the day he called Katurday.

 

Was this a joke? Was Poe literally bringing Katurday back? He grabbed his phone and angrily texted his oldest friend, doing his best to think of ways to get him back.

 

**Ben:** <Very funny Dameron. Come pick up your friend now. I thought we were past Katurday>

 

**Poe:** <Katurday is never over>

**Poe:** <Wut friend?>

 

Ben read the text and just rolled his eyes before snapping a pic of the little demon cat that still _hadn’t moved_ , sending it to Poe.

 

**Poe:** <U MADE KATURDAY REAL! WHEN DID U GET THE LIL BB!?>

 

He read the message twice to be sure he was reading it right. Dameron would’ve made some joke and admitted to the prank. He never could hold it in when he got one over Ben. The text message dinged again showing Ben a picture of Poe’s little corgi sleeping on his couch.

 

**Poe:** <BB is so happy he has a new cuzin he fainted>

 

**Ben:** <Wait? This wasn’t you? You mean a kitten really climbed in my window and is now sleeping on my bed? Can I get a disease from this? Has it had its shots!?>

 

**Poe:** <Ur tllng me that cute lil pussy isn’t urs? Guess ur finally gnna own sum pussy now lmao Got em>

 

Ben was going to kill him.

 

**Poe:** <Srsly tho, it is not an it. It is a cute lil kitten. Prbly lost. Take it to vet and see if it has a microchip. They can help find ownr.>

 

Ben threw his phone down and stared at the kitten. She didn't look thin. In fact, she looked well taken care of. Maybe Poe was right, maybe she was lost. A small, tiny part of Ben’s heart softened at the thought of this little thing lost in the world.

 

“Alright, let’s see if we can get you home.”

 

Ben reached over his body to pick up the kitten but froze as he saw his hands. What if he hurt it? How fragile were kittens? His hands were bigger than it’s entire body.

 

The kitten sensed Ben’s fingers and knew there was weakness in his heart. The tiny cat leaped at his fingers, claws out, nibbling his fingers, then batting them around before trying to bite them once again.

 

“Son of a bitch, I forgot cats have claws. Guess you aren’t that fragile, huh?” He gently picked up the small kitten and tucked him in the crook of his arm. The little black cat climbed up his arm and perched himself in the crook of his neck, purring before settling down.

 

Ben blinked before slowly moving back against his headboard, the kitten never moving.

 

What now? He took a picture, sending it to Poe.

 

**Ben:** <What now?>

 

**Poe:** <1st rule of owning pets. Never move when they sleep on u. Get comfy. Ull b there 4ever. Or until they move>

 

Ben just rolled his eyes and let the kitty be. She had a rough night.

 

\---

 

“Finn, I can’t find Ren anywhere,” Rey’s voice called through their apartment. “Ren, come out, please,” she begged while shaking the little container of cat food, knowing her little demon couldn’t ignore breakfast time.

 

“I’m sure he is around somewhere,” Finn answered as he checked underneath the bed in his room. “Ren, here kitty kitty.” He prayed he would find those green eyes staring at him somewhere in this apartment.

 

“Dammit, what if something happened to him?” Rey was on the verge of tears. This was their pet. Their first step at having a real home together. They were finally living together like they wanted to since they were separated after going to different foster homes. The next step was making this place the home they always wanted.

 

Finn surprised her one evening by bringing her a kitten he found running around her old neighborhood. She kept it at her old place before she moved into Finn’s new apartment when her lease was up.

 

“Ren is a smart little kitty. He’s around somewhere, we just have to find him. This is the last time I’m bringing home a black cat, I swear. He blends into the shadows too well,” he muttered.

 

“Finn, did you leave the window open?” Rey faintly called from the living room.

 

Finn rushed into the living room before he saw the cracked window.

 

A perfect opening for a little kitten to squeeze through.

 

“Shit,” he said.

 

\---

 

“Name?”

 

“Uh, Ben Solo,” he answered, staring at the blonde typing away at her computer in the vet office closest to his apartment.

 

She stopped typing and stared at him with an eyebrow raised. “Your pet’s name is Ben? That’s normal,” she commented before typing in his information.

 

“Oh no,” he amended, “my name is Ben Solo. This is...uh...Cat,” he finished lamely, holding up the kitten for her to look at it.

 

“You didn’t put your pet in a carrier?” She frowned at him.

 

“Was I supposed to?”

 

He’d been a pet owner for less than four hours, and already he fucked it up. Now he understood why his mom never let him have any pets.

 

“It’s best to bring them in a container so they don’t run off.”

 

“Well, that’s why I’m here. She isn’t mine. I found her this morning. In my bed.”

 

“You found her...in your bed,” disbelief laced her voice. She raised a perfectly styled eyebrow, searching his face for a trace of any lies.

 

“Yes, you see, I slept with my window open last night, and I think she got in that way. It’s not like she left. She just kind of slept there, and if she’s lost, I want her to get home. To be honest, I’ve never had a pet, and this is freaking me out right now, so if you can help me see if she has a microchip that would be great,” he finished lamely. He knew he was rambling. He always carried on when he was nervous. Sweat prickled the back of his neck as he realized everyone else in the waiting room was staring at him intently as he explained the story to the receptionist.

 

The receptionist sighed and stood from her chair, disappearing in the back, returning momentarily with something that looked like a miniature portable MRI machine.

 

He clutched his new friend to his chest, staring at the piece of equipment with distrust. “What’s that?”

 

“It’s what we use to scan for a microchip. Put the kitten on my bench so I can do my job.”

 

Ben gently dislodged the claws from his shirt as he set her down on the desk. He watched her wave the scanner of her body, hands poised, ready to grab her if she reacted badly to what the receptionist was doing.

 

“Nope, no microchip. I recommend putting up found posters, but only if you really think she is lost, and not some stray. You can also drop her off at the shelter.”

 

“What happens at the shelter?”

 

“Depends on the shelter. They try to take in as many as they can, but overcrowding is a major issue. If she is there for a while, and no one wants her then…” she trailed off, staring at him with a meaningful look on her face.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

_Hell. No._

 

Ben placed his hands over the kitten’s ears, whispering, “You mean they put them down,” he hissed.

 

She nodded. “Some shelters are no-kill, but they’re usually full, and they have to wait for fosters to open up. I think it’s best if you just hold onto her for a week and see if anyone asks around for a lost kitten. If they don’t, you can keep her or shelter her.”

 

“If I decide to keep her — and that is if — what should I do now?”

 

“We have an opening for an appointment in about thirty minutes if you want to wait. The vet can check her out, make sure she is healthy, the usual. Afterward, just go to the pet store and stock up on supplies.”

 

“Cat and I will take the appointment,” he firmly stated, perching her on his shoulder, which he quickly realized was her favorite spot.

 

“Also, you might wanna give her a real name.”

 

Right. People don’t name animals after what animal they are. He could barely handle a cat, how did his parents raise an actual human being?

 

Well, it’s not like they did a great job with that.

 

\---

 

Rey chewed on her thumbnail, walking back to her new apartment empty-handed. She was a terrible parent. She had Ren for a couple of months, and she’d already lost him.

 

A small part of her knew it wasn’t her fault. Accidents happened, and it could have happened to anyone. All the websites told her cats took a few days to a couple of weeks to get acquainted with their new environment. She assumed Ren just slept in her closet like he did the first night Finn brought him to her.

 

It’s not like she could ask around. Ren wasn’t on the lease. She wasn’t even sure if they allowed pets in her new building. Finn told her to just ignore it, the landlord and neighbors loved him anyways.

 

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket and she quickly pulled it out, hoping for good news from Finn.

 

**Finn:** <No luck so far Peanut. How ‘bout you?>

 

Rey fought the sting of tears against her eyelids.

 

**Rey:** <Nothing>

 

**Finn:** <I’ll leave out some food on the window ledge. Maybe he will smell it and come home>

 

**Rey:** <Sounds good. Maybe we should do lost posters? Just to put around the neighborhood>

 

**Finn:** <Great thinking. I’ll send you all the good photos I have of him>

 

Rey’s phone vibrated consistently as she received pictures of Ren from Finn. She could do this. She wasn’t going to give up. Not like how her parents gave up on her. She would find Ren if it was the last thing they do.

 

She rushed home, meeting Finn in the entryway of their apartment. She never understood how he was always in the right spot when she needed him to be. He wrapped her in his arms and she let a few tears escape onto his shoulder.

 

“We’ll find him. It will be okay,” he murmured into her hair, while he hugged her tightly to him. He knew how attached Rey was to that little demon. Even he had to admit how much he loved the little guy, despite his tendency to hoard bottle caps.

 

A throat cleared behind them and Finn glared at the intrusion.

 

“Sorry to interrupt this moment,” the deep voice reverberated through her body,” but other people do live here, and you are blocking the entryway.”

 

“Can’t you see we are in the middle of something?” Finn glared at him.

 

The stranger stood to his full height, causing Finn’s eyes to widen slightly. Rey stepped away from him, and hastily wiped away her eyes.

 

“And a lover’s quarrel will be better suited for your home, yes?”

 

Finn choked on his spit and Rey clenched her fist, ready to tear into this stranger who had the audacity to yell at them when they were obviously dealing with something at the moment.

 

She turned around ready to set him straight when the sight of the man made her momentarily forget what exactly she was going to say.

 

He was handsome, like, ancient Rome type of handsome. She didn’t think that type of man existed anymore. His entire stature screamed to her womanly desires that he was tall, dark, dangerous, handsome, and _yes, please carry me into your apartment and do unspeakable things to me._

 

The dark shirt he was wearing did everything it could to enhance his broad shoulders and pale skin. She knew she was staring, and Maker help her, she did not care. Moles were scattered across his body, and she briefly wondered if they were located anywhere else. What constellations would they form when she traced them slowly with her fingers? Her eyes gazed hungrily at his biceps and she followed his sinewy arms to see extremely large hands.

 

She swallowed and did her best to not think about how his hands would feel roaming over her body in a darkened room. Nope, now was not the time.

 

Rey realized her breathing was getting a bit shallow, and her cheeks were feeling warm. She needed to snap out of it. Ren needed her, not this man, despite how badly she needed him.

 

How long had it been since she felt a touch other than her own?

 

“Listen, buddy, this isn’t what you think, and we had a rough day. Why don’t we let bygones be bygones? You must live here. We do too. Name’s Finn,” he stepped around Rey and smiled at the tall drink of water.

 

A glower passed over the man’s face and Rey wondered what her sweet caring brother did to this man for his eyes to darken in anger like that.

 

“Hey, looks like your hands are full. Need some help carrying some of that stuff to your apartment?” Finn offered, not realizing the glare on their neighbor’s face darkened at the sound of his name, and glanced down at the bags his neighbor was attempting to bring inside.

 

“That is not necessary,” he muttered, attempting to shove past the two, ignoring Finn’s outstretched hand.

 

“Excuse me, but you don’t need to treat him like that,” Rey finally spoke. She didn’t care how much she wanted to find out if his lips were as soft as she imagined. No one was going to treat her brother like that.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. He obviously can carry it fine by himself,” Finn answered, looking meaningfully at the arms on this guy.

 

The man stared at her as if she’d just appeared out of nowhere. His dark eyes widened slightly as he took in her presence. She could have sworn the tips of his ears looked redder than before. He looked like he wanted to say something in response, but thought better of it, and scowled even harder.

 

“It’s not okay, Finn. He is being rude, and he can’t treat you like that,” she told him.

 

“Why don’t you go back to our apartment and get to work on the poster, yeah?” Finn shoved Rey to the stairs and motioned for her to carry on. She slowly took the steps, glancing back once to make sure Finn was okay before darting up the stairs as fast as she could. The feeling of two pairs of eyes staring after her did little to ease the anxiety that crept up her spine leaving Finn alone.

 

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t look at her like that,” Finn icily said, his tone of voice not matching the smile that was still plastered on his face.

 

Ben jumped, sure that his cheeks were the shade of tomatoes. How could he forget that annoying Finn was still there, while he just lusted after his roommate? Who else could it be?

 

A shiver ran through him as ice-cold realization hit. They weren’t just roommates, they were lovers. People don’t hold strangers like that.

 

He must think he is such a creep, staring after his girlfriend like that. He felt his ears redden even more as he realized that she was Finn’s _girlfriend_ . A very serious girlfriend if they were moving in together. How did an annoying guy like him get a beautiful woman like that? Not only was she beautiful, but her _voice_. He finally understood why people were obsessed with English accents. What noises she must make in the bedroom...

 

“Listen, have you seen...what’s that?” Finn peered into the bag closest to him. “You have a cat?”

 

Ben stepped away from his nosy neighbor. A part of him wondered if he knew he was thinking unsavory thoughts about his girlfriend. If he did, he was sure his upstairs neighbor would have punched him by now. It wouldn’t be much of a competition. If a duel was what needed to happen to win her hand, he would defeat him, no question. He wasn’t the gangly kid he used to be growing up. He finally filled out as his mother said he would.

 

Wait. What did he say? Cat?

 

Ben stared at the bags he was holding, clearly full of stuff for a feline friend. What did he care if he got supplies for his new cat, who by the way, was not a girl like he originally thought.

 

“Maybe,” he said casually.

 

Were cats even allowed in his apartment? Shit.

 

“You don’t have a cat,” Finn smirked.

 

“I could have a cat,” Ben angrily replied. Why couldn’t he have a cat? What was so wrong with him that a cat wouldn’t want to be around him?

 

“What’s the cat’s name?”

 

Damn.

 

“Eh…”

 

Finn laughed as he realized he stumped him. “It’s not a big deal if you have one, but take some advice from me, don’t leave your windows open. They are pretty smart. See you around, neighbor,” he stepped away, taking the steps two at a time as he went up to his apartment.

 

Ben glowered at his figure as he retreated. He finally got to meet Finn in 2187. He was just as annoying as he thought he would be. He clenched his jaw at the reminder he somehow made that girl cry. She deserved better than him. She deserved someone like...well, someone that wasn’t Finn.

 

He shook his head and hurried to his apartment. Now was not the time to be going down that road. He never had the time for crushes before, and he certainly didn’t have the time now. Ben was certain Cat would be hungry, and if anything could be learned from those stupid Katurday videos, kittens could get in a ton of trouble when left unattended.

 

\---

 

Finn entered the apartment and shut the door behind him. He saw Rey sitting on their couch, typing up the information for the posters.

 

“Hey, listen, I know this may sound crazy but…” Finn trailed off, trying his best to figure out how to say it.

 

“Out with it, Storm,” she muttered, typing away and doing her best not to think about the hot neighbor.

 

“I think Ren got catnapped.”

 

Rey looked up from her laptop and stared at her brother with wide eyes.

 

“Catnapped?” she repeated, clearly not believing him.

 

“Yeah by that creepy but hot as fuck neighbor of ours. Those bags he was holding were full of cat supplies. Not just cat food, but toys, scratching posts, and litter. It’s clear it’s a new set up.”

 

Rey’s eyes narrowed and her lip snarled as she absorbed what he was telling her.

 

Finn knew that look.

 

A small part of him almost felt bad for that guy. But a bigger part of him was eager to see what Rey was going to do.

 

His poor neighbor wouldn’t know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben bit the inside of his cheek. No, he hadn’t. But what did it matter? Kylo was just a poor misunderstood kitten that needed someone. Black cats were misunderstood in the world. He looked up the statistics while he was waiting for their vet appointment. People still held onto the old superstitions, causing them to be left waiting at shelters for a home they could never have.
> 
> Kylo needed Ben. Sure it was only a couple of days, but they already had a system. Every night Kylo would sleep on his neck, and wake with him in the morning, eating breakfast together in his small kitchen. He would play with his toys in the office or sleep on Ben’s lap as he worked on his next novel. Sometimes Ben would even take breaks and join in. He never saw himself as a cat person before, but now, he couldn’t imagine not having a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at a Reylo fic. This is a short story that is already written, and will be updated twice a week. Many thanks to my amazing friend, and beta, Lindsay, who has been so supportive and helpful throughout this entire process. Check out her fics here at [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)! She is honestly a gift to this fandom.
> 
> Thanks to my first friend in this Reylo fandom, [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever). She made a moodboard for this chapter, and I adore her for it. Check it out! 

Ben stared at his new roommate from his gray couch, his elbows on his knees as he rested his chin on his hands as if in silent prayer.

 

“Care to explain what happened here?”

 

Cat ignored him, continuing to play in the destroyed rolls of toilet paper. Fragments of the white paper covered his living room and bathroom as if snow fell in his apartment in the few hours he was gone. Ben strangled a cry from his throat as he took in the destructive scene the moment he walked into his apartment.

 

“Also, why didn’t you tell me you were a boy? I’ve been calling you ‘she’ since you came in. I guess it was presumptuous of me to assume your sex. We also need to come up with a name for you. Cat won’t work.”

 

Cat was a dark shadow of claws as he continued to pounce in the paper, content to ignore the human who let him stay.

 

“What about Kylo?”

 

His new friend stopped and looked at him, tilting his head. His green eyes seemed to say  _ yes, that name is alright _ . 

 

“Kylo it is, then. Well Kylo, let’s clean this place up. I got you new toys to destroy, and I got you some food, and a litter box. Maybe we can figure out how to make this work until I figure out who you belong to…” Ben trailed off, already forgetting this kitten would most likely not be a permanent fixture in his life. 

 

Muffled voices began to carry from the apartment above him. Ben could vaguely make out the voice of the woman he saw in the hallway. 

 

Kylo let out plaintive cry at the sound of her voice, looking around to find its owner.

 

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. I know they are loud, but don’t worry. They can’t hurt you,” he soothed Kylo as he lifted him from the floor, and put him on his lap.

 

Kylo meowed again before he settled sadly in Ben’s lap, looking at the ceiling.

 

\---

 

“What do you mean you don’t know who he is?” Rey argued.

 

“I didn’t think to get his apartment number. It’s not like he introduced himself,” Finn defended himself.

 

“He catnapped Ren, and you didn’t think to get any sort of information!”

 

“We have no proof,” he tried to placate her.

 

“I don’t care,” she hissed, “we have to do something. Call the police, I don’t know. You’re the one who thinks he did it!”

 

“Oh okay, how great would that go? ‘Hey, we think my neighbor catnapped our cat. Yeah, he got out last night, and then our neighbor walked in carrying cat supplies.’ Because that will go over just fine,” his voice laced with sarcasm.

 

Rey huffed and stomped her foot. “We just can’t do nothing. Not like our—” she immediately snapped her mouth shut. Finn looked at her with understanding in her eyes. He opened his arms and she stepped into them quickly. 

 

She breathed his scent in, and allowed herself to relax, even for a moment. Finn was where home was. They were together. They would figure it out.

 

“Not like our parents,” Finn finished quietly.

 

She sniffed and nodded.

 

“Screw them. They didn’t want us, but right now? I don’t even want them. We have each other, and that’s all we need. We are going to find Ren. Promise.”

 

She took a deep breath and stepped away. “Okay, until we find out who that mountain man is, let’s go print out some posters. Sound okay?”

 

“He  _ was _ huge, wasn’t he?” Finn laughed as his mind went to the dark and brooding man in the hallway.

 

“Very huge. Did you see his arms? He looked like he could rip a log in half, Captain America style.” Rey blushed thinking back to it.

 

“Looks like you got a crush on our little cat burglar.”

 

“Nope, that’s it. That pun just ruined our friendship. I’m moving as soon as I find Ren,” she giggled.

 

Finn just chuckled. “No, I get it. If he was into me, I’d be all over that. Sadly his eyes were focused on someone else entirely,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

“Stop,” Rey felt her neck flush as what Finn was insinuating crept under her skin. “He was probably just mad when I told him off.”

 

“I’ve seen the mad eyes. Those mad eyes turned into something else when he watched you walk up those stairs.”

 

“I’m not getting into this with you. Let’s go make some copies,” she ordered, turning around and yanking her thumb drive out of the laptop, making her way to the door.

 

“I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave,” Finn sang as he followed her out of the apartment, fighting the urge to laugh as he saw red creep up Rey’s neck. 

 

\---

 

Ben fished his phone out of his pocket as he sat on the floor with Kylo, dangling a feather wand cat toy in front of him.

 

“This is Mr. Solo,” he answered without looking at the caller’s name. Big mistake.

 

“ _ Benjamin Han Organa Solo _ ,” his mother scolded, “ _ when did you decide to adopt a cat? _ ”

 

“Hello to you, too. I’m doing well, thanks for asking,” he answered dryly. 

 

“ _ I don’t have time for your backtalk, sir. What were you thinking? You never get out of the house as it is, and now you have a cat to join you in your castle of despair. No woman is going to want to marry a man who never leaves his house. Think of my grandchildren.” _

 

“Mom, please. I’m a writer. I write at home. So sorry I don’t have a monotonous job that allows me to make small talk with people I hate every Monday through Friday for the rest of my life. And what does it matter if I decide to adopt an animal? Not to mention, Poe shouldn’t have snitched.”

 

He heard her sigh on the line, and he imagined she was pinching the bridge of her nose like she did whenever he made her mad. Which, unfortunately, was all the time. 

 

“ _Poe has every right to let us know what is going on in your life since you refuse to call us._ _I’m shocked you didn’t let this go to voicemail,” s_ he took a deep breath before continuing, _“I know being in the apartment and working all day can be lonely, but most people go out and socialize. How many times has Poe tried to get you out of the house, or set you up on dates with his friends?”_

 

_ “Oh leave the poor boy alone. So what if he’s got a damn cat. Maybe it will help loosen him up,” _ his father’s voice rang out.

 

“Am I on speaker phone?”

 

“ _ How else can we both talk to you at the same time?”  _ his mother reasoned.

 

“Kylo is just staying here until we find his home. It isn’t permanent.”

 

_ “What the fuck is a Kylo?” _ his father asked.

 

Ben scowled, realizing his fuck up too late. “My cat,” he grumbled in response.

 

“ _ Sounds like the cat already is home,”  _ Han laughed.

 

“Look, I am more than capable of detaching myself from this thing in my home. He showed up a couple of days ago, and I’m keeping an eye out for any lost posters. If we don’t find his owners, and he just so happens wants to stay with me, that’s fine. You’ll have a grandson in the form of a cat.”

 

_ “Don’t you joke about something like that young man. When I say I want a grandchild, I mean a human baby. Besides, it already sounds like you’re attached, sweetie. Have you actually gone outside to see if anyone put up those posters?”  _ Leia called his bluff.

 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek. No, he hadn’t. But what did it matter? Kylo was just a poor misunderstood kitten that needed someone. Black cats were misunderstood in the world. He looked up the statistics while he was waiting for their vet appointment. People still held onto the old superstitions, causing them to be left waiting at shelters for a home they could never have.

 

Kylo needed Ben. Sure it was only a couple of days, but they already had a system. Every night Kylo would sleep on his neck, and wake with him in the morning, eating breakfast together in his small kitchen. He would play with his toys in the office or sleep on Ben’s lap as he worked on his next novel. Sometimes Ben would even take breaks and join in. He never saw himself as a cat person before, but now, he couldn’t imagine  _ not _ having a cat.

 

“I got to go, Mom, I’ll talk to you later,” he hung up the phone rapidly, not waiting for a response.

 

\---

 

Rey and Finn walked around the neighborhood Wednesday evening after work, placing posters on telephone poles, outside of stores, streetlamps, and anywhere else that could hold an 8x11 piece of paper. 

 

“I’m gonna run into this bar real fast and see if they have any place to put up posters,” Finn gestured to the bar behind him. “Meet me in there when you’re done? I could use a drink after this.”

 

Rey just nodded in response as she taped the poster to a streetlamp on the corner. It’d been four days since Ren went missing. A part of her couldn’t help but think this was pointless. The shelters she called had no kittens matching his description, and they made her feel like a terrible parent since he wasn’t microchipped. Pet parenting shame, it was a new low.

 

She sighed as she adjusted the bag on her arm, walking into the bar Finn pointed out. She brushed a tendril of hair that fell out of her messy bun behind her ear, scanning the booths for signs of her brother. 

 

A wave out of the corner of her eye led her to him and she smiled wearily at him. It’d been a long week. 

 

Her steps faltered as she saw a handsome man in the booth with Finn. Rey fought the urge to roll her eyes. Leave it up to Finn to be able to pick anyone up, no matter the situation.

 

“This is the sister I was telling you about. Rey this is Poe, Poe this is Rey,” Finn introduced them as Rey sat next to Finn. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Poe smiled a grin at her that would normally make her weak in the knees.

 

“Charmed,” she smiled.

 

“Oh, I love your accent! It is to die for,” he leaned forward grinning, his head leaning on his left hand. “Finn, you didn’t tell me how breathtaking she was.”

 

“You haven’t seen her eat,” Finn winked at Poe.

 

“Oh, I bet I would love to,” he winked lasciviously.

 

Rey fought the urge to groan and hide her head in her hands. This guy was not getting a threesome with them, nope, no way. 

 

“I’m gonna go order a drink. You two need anything?” she asked kindly, not expecting an answer.

 

“I think we’re good,” Finn responded automatically, never taking his eyes off of Poe. 

 

She fought a shudder as she realized tonight was probably a night she was going to regret moving in with her brother. Where did she put her headphones? In her purse somewhere, or did she leave them in her locker at the gym? Rey smiled at the bartender, and ordered a whiskey sour, sitting at the counter. There was no way she was getting involved in whatever was occurring at the booth. 

 

Rey took a sip of her drink, wincing at the cheap whiskey the bartender poured, before taking a bigger gulp. Memories began to emerge of Ren. She only had him for a couple of months, but they’d bonded. He seemed to know whenever she needed cuddles or a laugh as he bat at bugs through the windows. Slowly, her mind made its way from Ren to the mountain man in the hallway. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought of his lush lips. Part of her wondered if her mind was just making him more dreamy than he already was. A light blush grazed her cheeks as she remembered his dark brown eyes staring at her.

 

He didn’t seem like the kind to steal someone’s pet. Maybe he really did just buy a new cat? It wasn’t like Rey could ask him herself. If he ever left the apartment, she never got to see it. She wasn’t searching for him per se, but a part of her body stayed tense as she walked out the door, waiting for the sight of him to help her breathe and relax. It was a weird feeling that she didn’t like to dwell on.

 

She guzzled the rest of her drink and stood up. Pulling out her wallet, she tossed a few bucks on the bar and walked back to the booth to find her brother being necked by Poe. 

 

Nope. 

 

She promptly turned around and left the bar, pulling her phone from the pocket. 

 

**Rey:** <I’m heading back to the apartment. I will be in my room, locked away in thirty minutes, with headphones on. After that, I don’t need the details.>

 

\---

 

Kylo stared out the window forlornly before pawing at the window in earnest. He let out a piercing cry, still doing his best to escape.

 

“Kylo, what’s up?” Ben asked, drying his damp hair on his towel. Droplets of water glistened and clung to his skin despite his best attempts to dry himself off after the shower. He walked to the window next to his cat and looked outside. Although it was dark, a part of him knew who it was walking down the block. It was his new upstairs neighbor. 

 

He scolded himself that he wasn’t clever enough to get her name. He continued to stare at her, wondering why she looked so sad. Did her and Finn fight again? Is that why she was walking back to their apartment alone at night? Unconsciously, his fists clenched together as he remembered her red eyes the first time he saw her. What kind of man would be okay with letting their woman walk alone when it’s dark out? The city could be dangerous. 

 

Kylo’s meow brought him back to the present. He shook himself out from his memory, pulling his cat from the windowsill.

 

“Guess you wanna save her too, huh?” he asked, cuddling the kitten to soothe him from crying again. “You and me both. Unfortunately, your dumb owner did not get her name. Nor did she ask for help. It would be pretty rude of us to break up a relationship that we have no knowledge of except for a couple of glances.”

 

Ben carried Kylo to his bed and pulled himself under the covers. Kylo looked between Ben and the window before jumping off the bed and making his way to the window again. 

 

“Kylo, come on, it’s bedtime.” 

 

Ben stared at his cat expectantly, but Kylo never moved from the window. It wasn’t until he was almost asleep did he feel the small feline jumping on the bed and curling himself in his favorite spot. 

 

Ben stroked Kylo’s fur contentedly as he slowly fell into the in-between space between awake and asleep. 

 

Giggling could be heard from the apartment upstairs, and his eyes snapped open. Annoyance flashed through him until he realized it was probably the British woman with her boyfriend. Guess whatever they argued about was fixed. He knew he should be annoyed at them for waking him up, but the unreasonable part of him was just happy she was okay. He didn’t know what was going on. Ben did his best to adjust his body without disturbing Kylo, closing his eyes once more. 

 

His eyes snapped open as he began to wear the rhythmic creaking of a bed thumping against a wall. 

 

Ben threw his body into a sitting up position, Kylo be damned. 

 

The black kitten hissed in response, and landed on the bed, licking his paw as if the disturbance did not just occur.

 

Moans carried into his room, causing a flush to creep up Ben’s neck all the way up to his large ears that kept hidden under his dark hair. 

 

Nope. He couldn’t listen to this. This is where he drew the line. He didn’t mind her being happy, but this was too far. Ben’s traitorous mind conjured up images of the woman spread out on his bed, eyes dark with desire, and her lips parted in want. 

 

“Kylo, we are sleeping in the office tonight.” 

 

Ben scooped up a pillow, his down comforter, and Kylo, rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He needed to get as far away from the room as he could.

As he lay against the hard floor in his office, he stared up at the ceiling and wondered what they used the second room for. Was it an office like him? Would they turn it to a nursery? Would it just be an empty guest room for family and friends to use when they hosted for the holidays? Bile rose up his throat and images of domestic bliss tumbled through his mind. Nights like these he hated how creative he was. 

 

Ben dragged a hand through his hair in a fit of anxiety and stood up from his makeshift bed.

 

“At least let’s get some work done little buddy. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to sleep tonight.”

 

Little did he know that the woman he couldn’t stop thinking about was directly one floor above him, thinking the same thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi @[CommanderCrouton](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben read the paper over once again, taking in as much information as he could.
> 
> LOST:
> 
> Four-Month-Old Black Kitten
> 
> Last seen Friday 8/31
> 
> If found, please call 214-555-6912
> 
>  
> 
> Underneath all that information was a picture of Kylo curled up in the lap of his real owner. Ben’s heart broke.
> 
>  
> 
> “So...Kylo has a home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my amazing friend & beta, Lindsay, who has been so supportive and helpful throughout this entire process. Check out her fics here at [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)! She is honestly a gift to this fandom.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Items on Ben’s desk scattered as he awoke to the sound of someone banging on his door. He groaned and rolled his neck, doing his best to stretch out the aches he received from falling asleep over his desk.

 

“Ben, open up! I know you’re in there!” the voice called out.

 

“Fuck,” he stood, joints popping as he stretched his arms above his head.

 

He dragged his feet to the door and opened it, gesturing for the man to make his way inside.

 

“Where is your cat?” Poe asked, striding in as if he owned the place.

 

“You could have at least brought coffee,” Ben mumbled, walking to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth.

 

“Dude, it’s like noon on a Thursday. How are you not up yet?”

 

“My stupid upstairs neighbor kept me up, so I had to sleep in the office. Trust me, you do not want to know what I heard,” he answered through the bathroom door.

 

Poe fought the urge to blush and pulled out the reason for visiting Ben. His deft fingers pulled out a folded piece of paper from the jeans he was wearing, opening it to lay it flat on the counter in Ben’s kitchen.

 

“Here kitty kitty,” Poe called. 

 

“What are you doing?” Ben walked into the kitchen, pushing the start button on his coffee maker. 

 

“Trying to get your new friend to come out.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes and pulled out Kylo’s cat food. The sound of food filling up his cat bowl caused Kylo to run in happily, leaning over the now full bowl to eat his breakfast.

 

“Show off,” Poe muttered.

 

“Poe, this is Kylo, Kylo this is Poe, your uncle.”

 

“Wow, you officially can never give me any shit for anything I do for BB.”

 

Ben crossed his arms over his broad chest, ignoring Poe’s statement. “Why are you here man?”

 

Poe tapped his finger on the paper on the counter, drawing Ben’s attention to it. His eyes widened as he looked at the photo. 

“Kylo, is this you!?” he asked, shoving the photo in front of Kylo’s food bowl.

 

“Jesus Christ Ben, you need to get out of the house. Hold your demon kitty up so I can compare the photo.” Poe walked to Ben and snatched the poster from his hands, looking between the photo to the cat on the floor.

 

“Where did you get that?” Ben glared at the poster as if it personally punched his mother. 

 

“From a friend,” Poe casually answered, not wanting to explain the noises he heard last night were from, ahem, him and his friend.

 

Ben read the paper over once again, taking in as much information as he could.

 

_ LOST:  _

_ Four-Month-Old Black Kitten _

_ Last seen Friday 8/31 _

_ If found, please call 214-555-6912 _

 

Underneath all that information was a picture of Kylo curled up in the lap of his real owner. Ben’s heart broke.

 

“So...Kylo has a home?”

 

“Sorry buddy,” Poe clapped him on the back. “I wasn’t sure if that was your cat since you sent me only a couple of photos. But you live in the same area, and I thought he looked enough alike to ask. You got to give him back.”

 

Ben shook his head. No. Kylo was  _ his _ . He fed him. He cared for him. He loved him. What if the old owners didn’t love him? Or treated him badly? And that was why Kylo ran away. He couldn’t put him back in a bad situation.

 

“Ben, come on, he isn’t yours. I bet she misses him,” Poe chewed on his lip, watching the indecision cross Ben’s face.

 

“I’ll text them, but I want more than just one poster to prove that Kylo is theirs.” Ben held up a hand to silence Poe as he tried to talk. “No man, I got to make sure he is going back to a good home. Maybe they did lose him, and it was all an accident. But what if it wasn’t? I just got to do my best for him.”

 

Poe saw the tension in Ben’s jaw, and sighed, finally nodding in agreement.

 

“Promise you’ll text her?”

 

“On Kylo’s life,” Ben swore, not paying attention to how Poe called Kylo’s owner ‘her’ twice now.

 

A flicker of surprise crossed Poe’s features until a smile broke on his face. “I never knew Ben Solo was a cat person,” he laughed. Maybe he should just tell him the cat belonged to his upstairs neighbor. It would make things a lot easier. Then Poe thought of beautiful Rey and how she and Ben might actually be a cute couple. Even if nothing happened, he was sure Ben needed a good lay, and maybe Rey was the one to solve that. They were both pining over this cat anyways.

 

No, it would be much better to see this play out through Ben and Finn’s eyes. It wasn’t like Ben would let him just take the cat and walk out of the apartment. Poe knew Ben needed to do this on his own time.

 

“Alright, pour me some coffee man, I had a wild night,” Pow winked, sitting on the barstool in front of the kitchen counter.

 

\----

 

“Finn, can you grab my phone? It’s charging in my room,” Rey called out as she stirred the sauce on the stove. She heard scuffling behind her as he entered her room and walked into their kitchen.

 

“Here Peanut,” he left it on the counter for her.

 

“So, how was it with Poe last night?” she teased, arching an eyebrow at him.

 

Finn at least had the decency to blush. “It went really well. We have a date on Saturday, actually.”

 

“Does he have any roommates?”

 

Confusion crossed Finn’s face. “No, I don’t think so, why?”

 

“Good, because I cannot survive if I have to hear your bedroom escapades again. I love you, you are my favorite brother, I’m happy you are finally getting some, but I can’t go through that again.”

 

Finn laughed in response, “God, you are such a drama queen.”

 

“Learned it from the best!”

 

A ping erupted from her phone. Rey instantly grabbed it and saw a message from an unknown number. She chewed on her bottom lip, unlocking the phone while allowing herself a small sliver of hope that it had to do with Ren.

 

**214-555-4711:** <I have your kitten. He is safe with me. Before I give him back, I have a few requests.>

 

“What the fuck?” she screeched.

 

“What’s wrong, Peanut?” Finn’s eyes widened in alarm as he heard his sister’s tone. Rey shoved her phone in his hands.

 

“What kind of stalker says some shit like this!? It’s like he is holding Ren hostage!”

 

Finn stared at the phone, his jaw agape as he read the message. “Maybe he didn’t mean it that way.”

 

Another ping erupted from her phone. “What does it say?” she menacingly asked, chewing on her thumbnail. 

 

He just shoved the phone back to her hands. “If he tries to lure you to an apartment, do not go without me. I need to find my baseball bat.”

 

**214-555-4711:** <I want to make sure he goes back to a good home.>

**214-555-4711:** <You can come over so we can discuss this in person if you like?>

 

**Rey:** <How do I know you aren’t some wanker trying to get me into his apartment?>

 

**214-555-4711** <Wanker? Really? I’m trying to reunite you with your lost kitten, and that’s all you can say?>

 

**Rey:** <Sorry, but did you even read what you sent me? It screams creepy. Like, come over to my apartment so I can kill you on false pretenses creepy. Don’t you watch SVU?>

 

Rey waited for a response as she heard Finn go through his closet for his old aluminum baseball bat he used when he played on the team in high school. Just to play it safe, she also saved the weirdo’s number.

 

**Possible Catnapper:** <I do agree that was not the best way for me to introduce myself. I apologize. Allow me to start over. My name is Ben, and I believe I found your cat.>

 

**Rey:** <Pics or it didn’t happen>

 

**Possible Catnapper:** <Excuse me?>

**Possible Catnapper:** <Pictures of what?>

 

**Rey:** <My cat. I’m not going to believe you found my cat without some proof.>

**Rey:** <A woman like myself did not survive through this shit called life just to be catfished and murdered by some weirdo who said he found my cat. Come on, Ben. If that is your real name.>

 

Okay, maybe telling this Ben she was a woman was not the best idea. Too late to go back now. She glanced at her phone, eager to see how Ben would respond to her last message. A ping erupted the silence and she was greeted with a couple of pictures of Ren in an apartment. 

 

She let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding, and almost sobbed in relief. It was real. “Finn! Ben has our baby!”

 

“Who the fuck is Ben? What baby?” Finn answered, walking out with his bat slung over his shoulder. “Shit Rey, the sauce!” he yelled, pointing at the stove, where the sauce was currently emitting smoke from the pan, which was definitely not part of the recipe.

 

“Fuck,” she cursed, rushing to turn the stove off. The smell of burnt tomatoes filled the air, and the sauce had congealed to form a thick substance at the bottom of the pan. “Pizza?” she offered in apology, doing her best to unstick the sauce. Rey almost laughed as she turned around to find Finn already on the phone with their favorite local joint. 

 

By the time he was off the phone, Rey was buzzing with anticipation to show Finn the photos of Ren. He was safe, and soon he’d be home. Finn thanked the person on the line, hanging up the phone, and looked at Rey. “Alright, let’s start with Ben. Is he that creeper?”

 

Rey nodded, beaming. “Yep! Look, he has Ren,” she laughed, shoving her phone under Finn’s nose. Photos of Ren filled the screen as he swiped through the attachments. 

 

“Great, when can we get him?”

 

“I’m not sure. He said he wants to ask us some questions first.”

 

“Yeah, well, we aren’t giving him our address, Peanut. We meet him somewhere public, deal?”

 

Rey nodded in agreement. She didn’t know Ben from Adam. There was no way to know if he was a weirdo with stalking tendencies like that new show on Netflix, or if he had boundary issues. She would rather die than to put their small family in danger. The two did not survive Plutt’s foster home just to be taken down like this. No way.

 

Now she just had to figure out what exactly this Ben wanted from her.

 

\----

 

Fuck.

 

Ben reread the messages over again as he waited for a response from the mystery woman. 

 

He really did come off as a fucking creeper. What the fuck was wrong with him? Of course a stranger would automatically think he was a sicko. Ben fought back a groan as he leaned against his couch.

 

He was a writer. He should have realized how his words would have come off to someone he has never met. Not only that, but she was a woman. And he told her his name was Ben. A strange man making it seem like he was ransoming a kitten to some poor woman in the city. For the love of the Force, this was the start of some horror film.

 

“Fuck me Kylo. I think I scared off your mom,” he opened his eyes and looked at the kitten playing with a stuffed mouse which smelled of catnip. “Well, two things can happen. She is too scared to get you, and we stick together. Or she falls in love with me and you will have a mom and a dad. How does that sound?” 

 

Kylo continued to ignore him.

 

“Yep, just what I thought. The last option is utter bullshit. Any chances of that are ruined.”

 

His phone vibrated against his stomach. It was her.

 

**Kylo’s Mom:** <That’s my baby! How is he? Is everything okay? Was he hurt? How did you find him?>

 

Ben fought the urge to smile as he read the message. It seems that Kylo really did just get lost. As far as he could tell, she seemed like a good mom. 

 

**Ben:** <He is fine. We are becoming best friends. He wasn’t hurt at all. He snuck into my apartment one night when I left the window open. I woke up and he was just sleeping against me.>

 

**Kylo’s Mom:** <He does love his cuddles. I can’t thank you enough for taking care of him. I can reimburse you for anything you spent on him.>

 

**Ben:** <It was no trouble. As I said before, we are extremely close. I never thought I would want  a roommate again, but he doesn’t seem so bad.>

 

**Kylo’s Mom:** <Really, Ben? Jokes now? You almost seem normal.>

He didn’t even try to fight the grin that was forming on his face now. Okay, maybe all hope wasn’t lost. Ben was a writer and a damn good one at that. Sure he was awkward, and could not hold a conversation to save his life, but he could handle this. 

 

**Kylo’s Mom:** <Alright, back to the topic. What questions do you want to ask?>

 

Right. Kylo needed a good home. That was the whole point of this. Ben had to make sure this person wasn’t a monster. 

 

**Ben:** <First off, I would like for you to send me pictures of him, so I know you aren’t just trying to capitalize off a black kitten that entered my home. Secondly, I want to make sure he goes back to a good home. Do you have any proof of ownership, vet bills, etc?>

 

That seemed fair. The list was straightforward and was feasible for anyone who owned a pet. The websites he looked at mentioned asking owners for proof. The fact Kylo was in good health and not underweight helped in her favor.

 

**Kylo’s Mom:** <Fair tbh. I don’t have proof of ownership. My brother found him near my old apartment one night. He was just a lost kitten. The vet said he was probably a month old. I can send you a pdf of the exam and the shot records if you want? I’ve had him for about three months now. I just moved in with my brother, and he accidentally left a window open. That’s how we think he got out. Pure accident. As for pictures...are you sure you can handle them all?>

 

**Ben:** <The pdf files are fine. Please send them to ben.solo@gmail.com. I can totally handle the pictures.>

 

Only a minute passed before he felt his phone vibrate rapidly for approximately three minutes. His brown eyes widened as he took the multiple photos of Kylo in different images. There was a picture of him when he was just a small baby, curled up in a little cardboard box with a towel. Ben assumed it was their first night. Photos of Kylo sleeping in the bed against sinfully tan legs (which he assumed belonged to the woman) and wrapped in blankets assaulted his eyes. 

 

Ben swallowed as his eyes trailed up the legs of the mystery woman. Nope. Not appropriate. Now he really was the creep. This was Kylo’s mom. What was wrong with him?

 

He continued to scroll down and saw photos of Kylo in different angles, playing with toilet paper rolls (he laughed, remembering their first day together), sleeping on couches, lounging in front of the television, walking across a laptop, eating a can of wet food, and so much more. Ben’s heart swelled as he saw how content Kylo was with his old family.

 

The elated feeling only lasted a moment as he realized this was the end of their friendship. Kylo didn’t belong to him. He had another family, one he was supposed to go back to. Without thinking, Ben scooped up Kylo and forced him to lay down on his stomach. Kylo tried to run, but he quickly settled on Ben’s firm core, purring contently as he took a nap. 

 

**Kylo’s Mom:** <Sent the files. Were the photos sufficient enough for you?>

 

He exited out of the messenger app, tapping on the e-mail icon on his phone. There was an unread e-mail from scavenger22@live.com. Ben opened it and downloaded the attachment in the message. His eyes roamed over the data, pleasantly surprised at how she was smart enough to black out any personal information related to her from the records. Not bad.

 

**Ben:** <Everything seems in order Scavenger.>

 

**Kylo's Mom:** <Great. Now when can I get my cat back?>

 

Kylo purred away happily as he slept on, unaware that his home for the week was going to disappear. Ben ignored the heavy feeling in his heart. He had to do what was right. 

 

**Ben:** <I’m free anytime this weekend. I make my own work hours, so really, whenever you are free.>

 

**Kylo’s Mom:** <Friday night?>

 

**Ben:** <Tomorrow? Yes, perfect. We can decide when and where tomorrow. I assume you live in the area, but who knows how far this little guy traveled.>

 

She sent back a thumbs up emoji. A part of him was surprised at the flutter of disappointment he felt when she didn’t seem to continue the conversation. Maybe his mom was right. Maybe he really did need to get out more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi @[CommanderCrouton](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m meeting up with Kylo’s owner tonight, and I don’t know what to wear. Or how to talk to her. Can you be my flyboy?”
> 
> A minute passed before Poe erupted into laughter. Ben scowled into the phone. It wasn’t that funny.
> 
> “I think you mean wingman, Solo. Besides, what does it matter what you wear? Is she hot?”
> 
> “I don’t know, but we were texting earlier, and I think we were flirting —”
> 
> “You think you were flirting? Or were you for sure flirting?
> 
> “Okay, maybe I was flirting, but I don’t know if she was flirting back,” he tried to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! We are officially past the halfway point! Many thanks to my amazing friend, and beta, Lindsay, who has been a literal angel to me! Check out her fics here at [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)! She also made me that gorgeous moodboard! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The minutes ticked by slowly as Rey watched the flow of traffic from her window in her office. She tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk as she tried to fight the waves of nervousness taking over her stomach. Tonight was the night she was going to get back Ren. Where was this guy going to suggest they meet? Should she text him first? It would give her a way to control the situation. Not to mention, Finn would be there as a backup. What place would even allow a cat in their place?

 

Dread ended up overtaking the nervousness.

 

What if he didn’t even show? What if he just ignored her from now on and kept Ren forever? Would he do something like that? What kind of monster would he be? No, she couldn’t do this. Panic overtook her feelings as she snatched her phone and began scrolling through their message thread. 

 

**Rey:** <Tonight at 6pm. I plan on leaving work early so I can beat traffic. Where do you live?

 

Maybe she shouldn’t ask for his address. She didn’t want to give Ben the wrong idea. 

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <Look who is trying to reenact a scene from SVU this time.>

 

Nope, she was not smiling. Not at all.

 

**Rey:** <Clever. Really. Where are we meeting then?>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <There is a bar near my apartment complex. We can meet there on the patio, if that is okay? They shouldn’t say anything about the cat as long as it’s outdoors. My friend brings his dog there all the time.>

 

Rey glanced at her phone as he sent the link to the location on google maps. She knew this bar. This was the bar where Finn met Poe. A breath she didn’t know she was holding released from her body. Everything was going to be fine.

 

**Rey:** <Perfect. I know that bar. Been there a few times. My brother actually met a guy there a couple of nights ago.>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <Seems like your brother already has better luck than I ever did in that place.>

 

**Rey:** <Aw, no luck with the ladies?>

**Rey:** <Or men? I don’t judge. Obviously, see text about brother.>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <Sadly, I am heterosexual. If I was not, my best friend would have ‘tapped this ass’ long ago. In order to have luck with the ladies, I would need to leave the house and interact with people. Not my forte.>

 

**Rey:** <Maybe Ren can help you with that. He is quite the ladies man>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <Ren? Is that your brother?>

 

**Rey:** <No, Ren is my cat>

**Rey:** <Which I now realize you did not know because he does not wear a collar, and I never mentioned him by name>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <Ah.>

**Ben the Catnapper:** <He is Kylo to me.>

 

**Rey:** <What the fuck is a Kylo? My poor baby did not deserve that to be his name>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <It’s a good name. Better than Ren. In fact he likes it better. He just told me so himself.>

 

**Rey:** <Well that’s a lie. He answers to Ren, and to Ren alone>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <I guess you can ask him tonight as he helps me attain the ladies.>

 

**Rey:** <Lol idk if Kylo can get the ladies, but I know Ren sure can>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <And did Kylo help you get a boyfriend?>

**Ben the Catnapper:** <Or girlfriend. I don’t judge.>

 

Rey stared at the screen. Was he flirting with her? No, that couldn’t be right. If anything, she was the one who initiated the relationship conversation, so she was the one flirting. It wasn’t like there was any harm in letting him know she was single. He seemed to have no problem telling her how dismal his relationship status is.

 

**Rey:** <Nope. Ren is content being the only man in my life. Besides my brother, I mean.>

**Rey:** <Anyways, I don’t think my brother would fancy me bringing a guy home to our apartment. Trust me.>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <Is he overprotective?>

 

**Rey:** <I mean, kinda? We both are overprotective with each other, but within good reason. I was thinking more along the lines of us hearing what happens when we bring someone home. I’ve been scarred already. I can’t do that to him>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <I don’t think I need to know how loud of a lover your brother is. I think I already have secondhand scarring. Not to mention I just heard my upstairs neighbor with his girlfriend a couple of nights ago. That was the worst.>

 

**Rey:** <Ugh, loud neighbors are the worst>

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <I agree.>

 

**Rey:** <Well as much fun as this has been, I really need to finish up my work so I can sneak out a bit early. I can’t wait to see Ren tonight. I’ll buy you a drink, too ;) >

 

Okay, maybe she was flirting a bit, but whatever. There have been droughts shorter than the dry spell she had been in. How long ago was the last time she had a man in her bed? Would sleeping with the man who saved her cat be the worst thing in the world?

 

Okay, maybe. 

 

She didn’t even know what he looked like.

 

And maybe just a small part of her wished it was the mountain man who lived in their apartment building. Her eyes fluttered closed as she imagined that man caressing her skin in the darkness of his room. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she felt overheated. 

 

Yep. It’d been too long. The text notification went off on her phone, and she most definitely did not look at the message the instant she heard it. Nope. 

 

**Ben the Catnapper:** <I guess Kylo really is a ladies man. See you tonight.>

 

Well, shit.

 

\----

 

There was nothing for him to wear. Why was he even nervous? For all he knew, this woman was an old lady. An old lady who lived with a brother who just got lucky a couple of days ago...okay maybe she wasn’t an old lady, but it’s not like there was something there.

 

The feeling of his heart pounding against his rib cage led him to believe otherwise. Maybe he was flirting a bit with her. Not to mention, any face attached to those tan legs in the pictures with Kylo (Ren, as he now knew) would be gorgeous. He just knew it. 

 

The universe was kind enough to drop Kylo in his lap, almost literally, maybe it could be a bit kinder and a beautiful single woman was his owner. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he dragged a palm against his face. It’s not like this was a date. She didn’t even reply when he took a chance and flirted with her. 

 

A small part of him wished Poe was here with him to help him get ready. 

 

Poe. Of course. The answer to his prayers.

 

He pulled out his phone and called his friend. 

 

_ “What’s up, Solo?”  _ Poe answered on the third ring.

 

“I need your help,” Ben asked desperately.

 

_ “Shit, what’s wrong?” _

 

“I’m meeting up with Kylo’s owner tonight, and I don’t know what to wear. Or how to talk to her. Can you be my flyboy?”

 

A minute passed before Poe erupted into laughter. Ben scowled into the phone. It wasn’t that funny.

 

_ “I think you mean wingman, Solo. Besides, what does it matter what you wear? Is she hot?” _

 

“I don’t know, but we were texting earlier, and I think we were flirting —”

 

_ “You think you were flirting? Or were you for sure flirting?” _

 

“Okay, maybe I was flirting, but I don’t know if she was flirting back,” he tried to explain. 

 

_ “And you’re meeting her tonight? Where at?” _

 

“At that bar we go to with BB, the one that allows dogs on the patio. But can we focus on what I’m supposed to wear? All I have are flannels and a black wardrobe.”

 

_ “Okay, get the faded black jeans, the one where I compliment your ass every time you wear them. They make you look good. Now for the tops. Show me a pic of your button downs, flannels included,” _ Poe reasoned as he began thinking of Ben’s wardrobe.

 

Ben pulled on the black jeans over his briefs and put his black belt in the loops of his jeans. He walked quickly to his closet and took a picture to send to Poe.

 

_ “Oh my stars, what am I even doing. Dammit Ben, put me on FaceTime.” _

 

Of course. FaceTime existed. He was an idiot. With a click of a button, Poe’s face emerged on his screen and he greeted Ben.

 

_ “Damn Swolo’s been hitting the gym,”  _ Poe teased. 

 

“Poe, now is not the time. Can we focus on my shirts, please?”

 

_ “Yeah, switch the camera so I can look at the closet. Okay, show me the flannels. Alright, so you have your plaid ones, and then you have your monochromatic button downs. You’re going to a bar, and you have no idea if she was flirting with you, or how pretty she is. I say keep it casual. Button down is trying too hard. Grab the black and white plaid flannel, but don’t button it. Wear a black shirt underneath it. Gives you the dark and mysterious vibe. Perfect! Now just roll up the sleeves to your elbows, they show off your arms. Now for shoes, what do we have? Avoid the dressy shoes. Are those chucks too casual? Try one on, okay great, and then try on those casual black Nikes, hmmm...the black Nikes, definitely. I do love the chucks, but we don’t know her style yet, the Nikes are safe. Okay, stand next to the mirror so I can see the full effect. Daayuummm, you look good! I am amazing, I swear,”  _ Poe finished smiling. 

 

Ben stared at himself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. He could do this. His fingers nervously patted his hair over his ears, making sure they were properly hidden. 

 

_ “Stand up straight Ben, don’t slouch. You’re a catch, and you’re gonna do just fine,”  _ Poe encouraged him. 

 

A blush crossed his cheeks as Ben stood taller. Poe was right. He wasn’t the same gangly kid he used to be. He could do this.

 

“Thanks, man,” Ben gratefully told him.

 

_ “Knock her dead. Leia is going to be so ecstatic when I tell her what is happening!” _

 

“Don’t you dare,” he growled.

 

_ “Gotta go, bye!”  _ Poe clicked the end call, disappearing from the screen on Ben’s phone. Fuck. 

 

“Alright Kylo, what do you think? Ready to get back to your mom?”

 

Ben stared at the kitten sleeping on his mattress. Thank goodness his mom insisted on gray sheets rather than the black ones, or else he would never find Kylo when he lounged on the bed. He pulled out the small cat carrier he bought and made it comfortable for Kylo with a towel and a couple of toys. 

 

“Wish me luck tonight. If everything goes well, this won’t be bye,” he whispered to Kylo as he gently held him against his chest. His vision blurred as he felt his eyes fill with tears. Damn, he was more attached than he wanted to admit. He sniffed, and hastily rubbed the tears away. It was going to be fine. Kylo deserved to be back home with his mom, it was what was best for him. Ben placed him in the carrier, despite Kylo’s protests and walked out the door, locking it behind him, then made his way to the exit. 

 

Kylo pawed at the carrier, meowing unhappily. Ben fought the urge to placate him in public. A vibration went off in his pocket, and he hastily pulled it out, eager to see if it was who he thought it was.

 

**Poe:** <Knock em dead Swolo! Remember, if worse comes 2 worst, just take off ur shirt. Ull defntly get her w/ that>

**Poe:** <Or the bend n snap, Show dat asssss>

 

Ben fought the urge to roll his eyes. He would never admit this to Poe, but he loved having a best friend who never had a problem telling him how attractive he was. The hype was real, and he needed it.

 

**Mom:** <Good luck on your date sweetie. Try to take a picture of her. What’s her name?>

 

Nevermind. Poe sucked and he was the worst friend in the world. He ignored the messages, deciding to send one to the person who he was meeting.

 

**Ben:** <Headed over. I’ll be there in about ten minutes. Meet you on the patio.>

 

**Kylo’s Mom:** <Great! What’s your poison? I’ll bring out drinks?>

 

**Ben:** <Whiskey. Bottom shelf is fine.>

 

**Kylo’s Mom:** <Bold of you to assume I could afford anything other than bottom shelf haha>

 

Ben fought back the urge to laugh at her response, and locked his phone, slipping it into his pocket. He walked the rest of the way in silence, the only sound he could hear was the blood rushing as his heart beat loudly in his chest. All too soon the entrance to the bar was in front of him, and he gulped before walking to the patio, relaxing at the sight of it being empty. This was worse than any blind date could possibly be, only because he knew he couldn’t escape and fake an illness, just like she wouldn’t if she wanted her cat back.

 

He pulled out a chair and placed Kylo next to him on the floor. Maybe he should have bought him a harness? At least that way he could have gotten out of the carrier. What if she didn’t believe in carriers? What if she thought he was the one abusing her baby? Ben felt the beginning of a panic attack creep up on him. He lowered his head between his knees and took deep breaths. Kylo stared at him through the confines of his carrier, and Ben opened a small crack in the zipper to allow himself to stroke his little friend. 

 

As he felt Kylo purr in response, Ben felt his heartbeat slow and his breathing steady. Everything was fine. He was too fixated on regaining his composure to hear the door from the bar open, which was why he jumped when he heard that familiar British voice that seemed to haunt his dreams.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You alright?” she looked at him with concern in her eyes.

 

“Hazel,” he muttered, staring deep in her eyes, finally realizing they weren’t green or brown. They were the perfect shade to compliment those freckles, and god, lips like hers were positively sinful.

 

“What?” she frowned in confusion, causing her nose to wrinkle.

 

Ben felt his cheeks redden as he realized he’d said her eye color out loud. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

 

She smiled in response and sat at a different table, facing the door to the bar. Silence enveloped the two as they sat alone but together on the small patio the bar provided. Ben failed to notice Kylo slipping out of his carrier until he was on his lap, and meowing incessantly.

 

“Shit, Kylo, you can’t be out,” he focused on the cat, pulling up the carrier on the table, preparing to gently place the cat back in the carrier before he was snatched from his lap. He frowned and was about to yell until he saw Kylo rubbing against that girl and purring the loudest he ever heard. 

 

“Ren!” she squealed.

 

Wait.

 

“You are Kylo’s mom?” he asked.

 

She pulled her face away from snuggling the cat and gave him the brightest smile in response. His heart stopped for a moment, and he faintly realized he was jealous of the cat for the attention he was receiving from her.

 

“I think you mean Ren’s mom. Thank you so much for taking care of him. I was lost without him,” she laughed as Ren climbed on her shoulder and settled in the crook of her neck.

 

“Traitor,” he muttered. 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“I’m Ben, nice to meet you,” he replied instead. “It was no trouble. Like I said, Kylo and I are close friends.”

 

“I know who you are. You are the rude neighbor who was mean to Finn,” she answered coolly. “But, I’ll forgive you since you didn’t actually catnap my baby, which we totally thought you did, by the way.”

 

Ben scowled at the mention of her boyfriend. “I’m not exactly fond of your boyfriend, or how loud he is, ” he answered, standing up. “And why would you think I catnapped Kylo? I’m not a monster.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Her face scrunched up in confusion, and Ben couldn’t help but think how adorable she looked. “I don’t have a—”

 

“Peanut? Everything okay?”

 

If Ben wasn’t scowling before, he was definitely scowling now at the interruption of Finn. 

 

“Look who’s coming home!” she squealed, pointing at the lump on her neck. 

 

Finn smiled happily, setting three drinks down on the table, and walked over to stroke the cat’s nose. “So who is the lucky person who ordered the whiskey?”

 

Ben cleared his throat and drew his attention to himself. Stand tall, he imagined Poe telling him. “Finn,” he acknowledged the neighbor, the current bane of his existence. 

 

“Oh, it’s you! Care to introduce yourself this time?” Finn smiled, glancing quickly at the woman between them.

 

“As I was just saying to Kylo’s mom, my name is Ben. I believe we live in the same apartment building.”

 

“Right, Ben. And did you introduce yourself, Peanut?”

 

A light blush graced her beautiful features as she looked at Ben. “I’m Rey. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Rey,” he repeated and smiled softly at her. The blush grew deeper on her face and he couldn’t understand why. Did he say it wrong? He was sure it was correct. How could one mess up a name as simple as Rey? 

 

Finn glanced between the two who were currently locked in a staring match. He could cut through the tension with a knife. Finn walked to the table with the drinks on them and pulled out a chair, rolling his eyes as he realized his sister didn’t even realize he moved away from them. 

 

Just great. He was no stranger to how Ben was attracted to Rey. Finn clearly remembered the way Ben stared at her as she walked away from their first interaction. Now it was all up to him. 

 

“Hey Peanut, I’m gonna head home. I completely forgot we switched our date to tonight instead of tomorrow. I’ll take Ren back and change. See you later tonight?” Finn stood from the chair and moved the beer he bought with the other two drinks towards her. 

 

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, staring at Finn warily. “Really? Because I don’t think that’s what we talked about earlier?” she pointed out, jaw clenching. Her instincts were telling her Finn was up to something, and she didn’t know why. 

 

“Just slipped my mind, I swear! I’ll text you later, promise. Come on Ren, let’s let your parents get to know one another,” Finn cooed as he scooped the black kitten off of Rey’s shoulder. “Did you bring his carrier?”

 

“Ben has one,” she mumbled, praying Ben didn’t notice Finn calling them Ren’s parents. Based on the red tips of his ears, her prayers were not answered.

 

“Great! You two enjoy the night. I promise, no more open windows,” Finn swore as he picked up the carrier and placed the cat inside. “Bye! Nice seeing you again,” he clapped Ben on the shoulder, visibly blanching at the feel of solid muscles underneath his hands. Damn, Rey better marry this man so he could see him without a shirt once in his life. “Actually, before I go, Ben what apartment do you live in?”

 

“I live in 1187, directly below you.”

 

“You were the one who called the cops!” Finn gasped.

 

“To be fair, you are a really loud neighbor.”

 

“You called the cops on my brother?” Rey broke into the conversation, anger lacing her tone.

 

“On that note, I am going to excuse myself. Ben, if I don’t hear from my sister at the end of the night, I will be your worst nightmare. I’m still friends with that cop. Trust me, you don’t want to mess with Rose.”

 

Sister? Finn was Rey’s brother. The one she lived with. Understanding dawned on his face as he remembered the texts Rey sent him. She wasn’t dating Finn. The universe was smiling down on him. He could do this. At least that’s what he thought until he saw Rey glowering at him with her arms crossed.

 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi @[CommanderCrouton](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, it does help we kind of share a cat now.”
> 
> “Precisely. That is the exact reason I wanted to continue this conversation. We need to come up with a custody schedule.”
> 
> Rey let out a laugh, bright and brash that contrasted with the darkness of the booth they were in. Ben smiled a bit to himself, pleased he was the one who inspired the sound.
> 
> “A custody schedule? That doesn’t seem conducive to a stable home for Ren,” she teased, her pink tongue darting out to wet her lips.
> 
> “First things first, his name needs to be sorted. What did your brother call us? Ah yes, his parents. As co-parents we should probably agree on a name,” Ben reasoned, a smirk on his face showing Rey that he was teasing her right back. He hoped this was okay. Slowly, the person who he was over the phone shone through to their physical conversation. 
> 
> “Well as his mother who raised him, I very much like the name Ren.”
> 
> “And as his father who saved him from a life on the streets — albeit temporarily, but treated him as if he was my own — I prefer Kylo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I wasn't happy with the way I ended this chapter, and came back and fixed it this past weekend. Many thanks to my most wonderful for looking this over for me. I couldn't have done this without your betaing, wonderful moodboard, and your amazing friendhsip! Check out her fics here at [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Ben stared at Rey, trying to figure out what was the best option to prevent her from storming out and leaving him behind. His dad always told him women always find out the truth, so maybe honesty was the best option. 

 

_ Dammit Dad, for once, don’t fuck me over right now. _

 

“To be fair, it sounded like he was bowling up there! I had a deadline for my book, and then he had a party, and I couldn’t get any work done. Not to mention, I thought it was the old college kids who lived there before him,” he explained himself. “Remember when I told you about hearing my upstairs neighbor getting lucky a few nights ago? The laws of sound do not apply in my apartment when it comes to upstairs neighbors.” 

 

Comprehension dawned on Rey’s face, and Ben was far too happy to see a hint of a smile on her face. He would probably go into cardiac arrest if he ever made her laugh.

 

“Fine, you are forgiven. Only because I know how loud him and his friends were the other night. But just so you know, do not ever call the cops on him, or me, again. I hold grudges.” 

 

He had no right to shiver at the commanding tone in her voice, but stars help him that tone did things to him. 

 

“I believe I owe you a whiskey,” she grinned at him, picking up the forgotten drinks, sliding his into his hands. Her fingers delicately brushed his and a jolt of heat rushed through them at the contact. Both eyes widened and looked at one another, instantly knowing the other felt it too. 

 

“So, want to go inside?” he asked, motioning to the door leading back into the bar. She nodded and followed him inside, doing her best not to stare at his ass in those jeans. Damn, no ass should look that good. It wasn’t fair. She consciously let her chestnut colored hair down from the messy bun it was in, and let it fall on her shoulders in waves. 

 

He glanced back, ensuring she was following him, making sure to give her a good look at his bum in the jeans Poe recommended before he did a double take. He fought back a groan as he saw her soft tousled hair loose from the hair tie she’d wrapped it in. Ben tried his hardest not to imagine what it would like spread out on his pillows. He really was pathetic.

 

“Booth okay?” he choked out.

 

Way to go Solo.

 

“A booth is perfect,” she answered, fighting the blush as he slid into a booth in a dark corner. Maybe drinking alcohol with a man she wanted to climb like a tree and loved her cat as much as she did wasn’t such a good idea.

 

“Sorry about Finn taking back Ren. How else are you going to succeed at getting those ladies tonight?” she attempted to joke, taking a sip of her whiskey sour.

 

“I think I’m doing alright so far,” he smirked at her. Jesus, fuck, what was that? She was going to think he was a creep. Ben did his best to remain calm on the outside as he let her gather a response to his sad attempt at flirting.

 

Hot damn, her heart swooped from her stomach and back to her chest at an alarming speed. Based on that smirk he wore, he knew exactly what that voice of his did to her body. She could do this. She was a woman, dammit. 

 

“Oh really? What makes you say that?” she flirted back, biting her lip. His dark brown eyes darted to her lips and back to her eyes, luscious lips parting slightly. He nervously patted his hair down, and her eyes were brought to the tips of the flushed ears he was trying to hide.

 

“Well a woman like you would never talk to someone like me, so I already consider this night a good one,” he mumbled, taking a sip of his whiskey, looking everywhere but at her. 

 

A woman like her? But that would mean he doesn’t think he’s...oh, that would not do.

 

“What do you mean someone like you?” she asked, bringing her hand to rest softly on his forearm. She felt his muscles tense beneath him. A dark part of her briefly wondered if the rest of his body was as hard as his arms.

 

Ben choked on his drink as he felt her hands on his arm. Fuck his life, he didn’t want to die like this. 

 

“Are you okay?” she squeezed his arm while bringing her other arm up to rub circles on his back.

 

“Bathroom,” he rasped out, sliding out of the booth at a fast speed, rushing to the men’s room. As soon as the door shut behind him, he tore his phone from his pocket and called the only one who could help him out.

 

_ “Please tell me you aren’t calling me from the bathroom because you don’t know what to do,”  _ Poe answered.

 

“Don’t be a prick, please. I choked on my drink,” he groaned.

 

_ “You choked on your drink. What did she do to make you choke on your drink? Is she so hot you lost the knowledge on how to perform a basic function?” _

 

“I’m screwed,” Ben whined into the phone. “She’s so gorgeous. I don’t have a chance with her.”

 

_ “Breathe in. Breathe out. Listen to my voice. What happened?”  _ Poe asked calmly.

 

Ben retold the events that led him to panicking in the restroom at the bar, consequently leaving the woman of his dreams alone and waiting for him to return.

 

_ “She likes you! If a woman instigates touching your arm, while you flirted with her, means she is interested. I will wager naming your first kid after myself if she hasn’t checked your ass out at least once.” _

 

Ben’s hands ran through his hair, causing it stick up at an odd angle. “Are you sure?” he asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

 

_ “Take a chance and go find out yourself. Fuck Ben! You have a gorgeous woman waiting for you out there, and you’re on the phone with your gay best friend in the restroom.” _

 

“You’re right. I can do this. I got this. Thanks, I’ll talk to you later.” Ben pushed the end call button, and shoved his phone back in his pockets. His brown eyes looked over himself in the mirror. The sight of his disheveled hair caused him to recenter himself, fixing the strands that stuck out and smoothed them over his large ears. Time to go back to her. He just hoped she was still out there. 

 

He walked out of the restroom with purpose, acutely aware of how commanding his presence was. Patrons instinctively edged away from him as he made his way to Rey, blessedly still waiting in the booth for him. A content sigh escaped his lips as he saw her still waiting for him, a vision dressed in jeans and an olive blouse that did wonders for her eye color. 

 

“Sorry about that,” he apologized as he slid back into the booth.

 

“No trouble. You feeling any better?”

 

“Now that I’m back with you? Definitely,” he smiled demurely at her, his eyes peeking out from underneath his lashes. A flash of pleasure shot through him as he saw her cheeks pinken at his words. 

 

Well shit. Poe was right.

 

“For someone who says he doesn’t have much luck with the ladies, you are quite the charmer,” she mumbled shyly, her eyes focused on the glass clasped tightly in her nimble fingers. 

 

“Nah, it just seems easy with you,” Ben answered truthfully. 

 

“Well, it does help we kind of share a cat now.”

 

“Precisely. That is the exact reason I wanted to continue this conversation. We need to come up with a custody schedule.”

 

Rey let out a laugh, bright and brash that contrasted with the darkness of the booth they were in. Ben smiled a bit to himself, pleased he was the one who inspired the sound.

 

“A custody schedule? That doesn’t seem conducive to a stable home for Ren,” she teased, her pink tongue darting out to wet her lips.

 

“First things first, his name needs to be sorted. What did your brother call us? Ah yes, his parents. As co-parents we should probably agree on a name,” Ben reasoned, a smirk on his face showing Rey that he was teasing her right back. He hoped this was okay. Slowly, the person who he was over the phone shone through to their physical conversation. 

 

“Well as his mother who raised him, I very much like the name Ren.”

 

“And as his father who saved him from a life on the streets — albeit temporarily, but treated him as if he was my own — I prefer Kylo.”

 

Rey’s heart warmed at his sentence. She knew he was joking, but hearing Ben say that he kept him as his own touched too close to home. Would her life be different if she and Finn ever received foster parents that treated them as their own children? Would she be well-adjusted, and not left with crippling anxiety at the thought of being left alone again? That was a thought for another day.

 

“You’re right,” she conceded. “What do we do?”

 

A flicker of surprise passed over Ben’s features, but she didn’t miss the hint of an actual smile lift the corners of his mouth. “Let’s combine his names. I’ll even buy him a collar with an updated name tag. And both our numbers, obviously.”

 

“You want to call our cat Ren Kylo?” she giggled. “All the other cats are gonna tease him. We can’t do that to him.”

 

Ben’s heart swooped in his stomach at hearing her call Kylo  _ their  _ cat. It wasn’t even an hour with her, and he was already planning their future as if it was a real possibility. 

 

“I was thinking more of Kylo Ren,” he amended. 

 

Rey blinked in surprise. “That sounds way better. No wonder you’re the writer.” 

 

“So it’s a deal then?” he asked, extending his hand out to her as if confirming a contract rather than a name on their now shared pet.

 

Rey eyed his hand suspiciously. “I believe we also mentioned a custody schedule. I don’t agree to deals without knowing the terms fully,” she confidently said, raising her chin defiantly.

 

“Good girl,” he nodded proudly at her, dropping his hand down to his side. The deep sound of his voice caused a shiver to travel down her spine. Her eyes darted to her arms to see if the goosebumps she felt had appeared on her skin. God, if he kept talking to her like that, she was not going back to her apartment tonight. 

 

“I aim to please,” she whispered, her voice darker than it originally was. She saw his throat move as he swallowed, the two unconsciously leaning in closer across the table.

 

Ben’s eyes darted across her face, taking her in as if he couldn’t believe she was real. He stared at her as if one wrong move would make her disappear from his life forever. Rey felt her breath hitch in her throat as his eyes grazed her lips, before meeting her gaze with dark eyes, pupils wide.

 

“You know, I’m kinda good here,” Rey began, leaning back against the booth, assessing the situation, knowing full well she was about to cross a threshold that would lead her to heaven or hell. Stars she hoped it was both.

 

He cleared his throat, blinking rapidly as he tried to hide the disappointment in his face. “Right, yes, I’m sure you're tired. We can talk about this some other time. I would very much like to keep seeing Kylo, if that’s okay with you, though?” He wiped his hands on his jeans self-consciously. How could he have read the situation so wrong? Kriff, he really was an idiot. His poor mother deserved a son that actually had a chance at procreating.

 

“Yeah I’m pretty tired,” Rey agreed, her head tilting as she stared at him with a sly gleam in her hazel eyes. “I think we should take this back to your place,” she smirked, biting her lower lip playfully. “Besides, I have to see what kind of place you have for Kylo Ren. I have to make sure he has everything he needs.”

 

Ben forgot how to breathe. He must have died when he choked on his drink. This was heaven, right? This was his karma for taking in a stray on the street. He never believed in an afterlife, but he would if it explained why this literal goddess was inviting herself back to his place.

 

“Let’s go, Ben,” she slid out of the booth, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her. He stood up, helpless to her whim. At that moment, Ben knew he would follow this woman wherever she went, and if she held his hand while he followed? That was just a plus. 

 

The two walked in silence as they walked the couple of blocks back to their apartment building. Much to Ben’s relief, Rey didn’t let go of his hand — if anything she grasped it tighter.

 

He squeezed it before dropping her hand to pull out the keys in his pocket. Shaking fingers pushed the keys into the lock, the sound of clicking breaking the silence as he unlocked the door. Ben pushed it open and stood aside, letting Rey walk past him into his apartment.

 

She took in the sight of cat toys scattered in the living room, a smile growing on her lips. “You really do love him, don’t you?” she asked.

 

“He’s a cool cat. That was actually what I used to call him before I named him Kylo.”

 

“You named him Cat?” she giggled. “Way to go, Ben. Real creative.”

 

“You try waking up to a strange animal sleeping in your bed and let me know how you handle it.”

 

Rey just rolled her eyes and walked to the bookshelf against the back wall of the living room. If this was her apartment, this was where the television would be. Her fingertips grazed the spines of the books as she read the titles.

 

“Are your books on here?” she casually asked.

 

Ben was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching her move about in his living room. His heart warmed at the sight of her in his apartment. 

 

“No, I’m not the kind of author who parades his own works. If you want to see my books proudly displayed, you would have to go to my mom’s house.” He turned away from her inquisitive gaze and opened the fridge, peeking his head inside. “Want anything to drink?”

 

Her answer was interrupted as they heard noises coming from the apartment above them. Ben sighed and just stared at the floor. 

 

“Is that Finn?” she asked incredulously.

 

Ben nodded. “I told you, it sounds like he goes bowling up there.”

 

“But we don’t even talk that loud! Wait, does that mean,” Rey stared at him, eyes widening in horror, “you’ve heard me before too!”

 

“Just snippets, nothing clear!” Ben clarified. “I swear, like right after we saw each other the first time, you must have been arguing about something serious, but really, it’s only every once and a while.” 

 

Rey’s eyebrows furrowed before a blush appeared on her face. 

 

“What?” Ben asked, aware that she was trying to hide something.

 

“We may have been arguing about you,” she mumbled.

 

Surprise crossed his features. “Me?”

 

“Remember when I said we thought you catnapped our cat? That was when we were arguing about it.” Rey fidgeted, trying to find something to do with her hands. “Finn said you had all this cat stuff, and I got so upset because he didn’t even get your name or where you lived. To be fair though, you  _ did _ have him,” she tried defending herself.

 

“Hey, it’s fine. I did have him. And if anything happened to him and I thought someone took him, I would be pretty mad too,” he answered soothingly. “So, you want something to drink?”

 

“Nah I’m good. I’m just gonna text Finn real quick,” Rey answered, pulling her phone from her back pocket.  

 

**Rey:** <Ben was right. We are loud>

 

**Finn:** <???>

 

**Rey:** <I’m in his apartment. I can hear you. What are you doing up there, tap dancing?>

 

**Finn:** <OOOOO YOU’RE IN HIS APARTMENT?!?!?!?>

 

**Rey:** <Don’t get distracted, please. Just focus. Maybe we should start wearing slippers?>

 

**Finn:** <Sure thing Peanut>

 

Rey stared at her phone suspiciously. It was very rare for Finn to give up a chance to tease her about a man. 

 

“If you need a condom Peanut, you know where to get one!” Finn yelled through the ceiling.

 

Rey looked at Ben in horror, her face as red as Ben’s.

 

“I’m going to kill him,” she vowed. 

 

Ben laughed awkwardly, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “So, where were we?” 

 

Any man who could handle Finn’s antics was marriage-worthy. 

 

“Books? I guess more specifically, your books. What do you write? Anything I know?”

 

“Maybe? I wrote the Galaxia Civil War series.”

 

Rey’s jaw dropped open. “You’re  _ the  _ Ben Solo! Holy shit. If I knew it was you, I would have brought my books for you to sign.”

 

Ben blushed and averted his gaze. “I mean, you can always stop by later with them if you want. I don’t mind.”

 

Rey closed her mouth abruptly. Ben Solo never did meet and greets. He never signed books. He never did readings. The minute his first book hit the bestseller list, he shut himself away from his fanbase. At first, Rey thought the author was just some prissy dick who couldn’t deign himself to hang out with mere mortals. Meeting Ben, however, made her realize he was just reclusive and preferred to stay out of the spotlight. He was shy and awkward, and so  _ adorable _ standing in his kitchen, not able to look her in the eye as he offered her the sweetest gesture anyone had offered her.

 

“You’d do that for me?”

 

“I’d do anything for you,” he answered.  _ Shit. Fuck. Restart. _ Ben did his best to contain his horror as what he said escaped his mouth into the open air between them. He wanted to grab his words and force themselves back inside his throat where they belonged. Dammit. It was going so well, and he just had to say some stupid shit. He waited for the inevitable excuse Rey would give him, excusing herself from his atrocious presence. It would only be a matter of minutes before he would hear the laughter from his neighbors carry through the cracks of his ceiling. He would have to move. That was the only viable option left. 

 

He watched as Rey hardened her eyes, assessing him in a new light. The urge to squirm under her intense gaze increased the longer she looked him over. 

 

_ What would Poe do? _

 

Ben realized how bad the situation was as soon as that thought passed through his brain. 

 

“Anything?” she asked.

 

He refused to answer. Poe would say something witty and flash that smile of his. But fuck it all, he was not Poe. He was Ben fucking Solo, and Ben fucking Solo would just stand there and not say anything until he knew the danger had passed.

 

“Come here,” she commanded softly.

 

What?

 

The soft lilt of her voice was traced with an order he could not force himself to disobey, shooting through his system like lightning.  _ Yes, please, tell me what to do some more. I’ll be your slave. I’ll do  _ anything _ you ask of me. _

 

He felt his legs move on their own accord, those fucking traitors, knowing it wasn’t his brain in control anymore. A different head was in control and dammit, he liked it. 

 

The closer he got to her body, the higher Rey had to lift her head to continue to stare in his eyes. He stopped directly in front of her. His eyes broke their gaze as he trailed his vision over her face. Stars, that face made him weak in the knees. Her face was flushed the most beautiful shade of pink, matching her parted lips, her pupils wide as they took in his presence. 

 

“What now?” he whispered into the small space between them.

 

“Kiss me,” she instructed him.

 

Rey barely had time to wonder if she was reading the situation wrong between them before he wrapped a hand that seemed to cover her entire waist and obeyed her request. Soft and plush lips pressed against hers, and, faintly, Rey thought his lips were just as soft as she’d thought they’d be. 

 

She raised her arms to grab him behind his neck, doing her best to close the unnecessary space between their bodies. Rey ran her fingers through his luscious hair, nails scraping against his scalp. The action caused Ben to groan against her mouth, and Rey wanted to hear him make that sound again. She tentatively slipped her tongue to trace along his bottom lip, asking for permission to taste him.

 

Ben opened in response with a sense of eagerness. His large hands ran up and down along her back and Rey fought a shiver. Their tongues tangled as they both tried to dominate one another. Ben moaned at the taste of slight alcohol on her tongue. He would never look at whiskey sours the same way for the rest of his life. Ben wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her against his hard body, and she let out a moan that he swallowed greedily. 

 

Ben tore his lips from hers and somewhere, something  _ whined _ . Rey realized in a daze that the noise came from her. Her whimper stopped as she felt his lips trail hot kisses along her neck and she eagerly arched her back to give him better access, pushing her breasts against his firm chest. 

 

Ben gripped her thighs and hastily lifted her into the air. Rey fought back a laugh as she wrapped her legs around him. 

 

“Bedroom?” she asked.

 

“Couch is closer.” He gasped as he felt her teeth graze his earlobe before nipping it lightly, pulling it closer to her. 

 

Ben did his best to carry them to the couch without any damage, but her lips were so distracting on his skin. His body was on fire and he felt like he could never continue life without her in it. He stumbled into the coffee table and tried to pivot the other way to get them to the couch.

 

Why did he buy so much furniture? He was going to sell everything on Craigslist as soon as he could. 

 

He tripped on his own shoelace but managed to quickly angle his body so he took the brunt of the wall to ensure Rey’s safety. Faintly, he heard a crash.

 

“What was that?” Rey mumbled, leaving purple-colored splotches on his neck.

 

“Just the lamp. Don’t stop,” he gritted out. 

 

“Did it break?” 

 

“Seriously Rey. Fuck the lamp.”

 

“I think there is something else I would like to fuck,” she replied grinding her center against him.

 

“Rey! Are you in there?” a voice called through the door. 

 

Ben let Rey gently on the ground before they pulled apart hastily, staring at the door in horror.

 

“Rey! I’m gonna break down the door. Step aside!” Finn called out.

 

That seemed to break the two out of the lust-induced daze. Rey quickly fixed her shirt, which was currently riding up her torso, and  _ when exactly did Ben unhook her bra? _

 

Rey adjusted herself quickly while Ben quickly hid behind the kitchen counter to hide his, ahem,  _ problem _ .

 

The sound of Finn throwing himself against the door caused Rey to rush to the door and open it. She glared at the sight of her brother who was currently clutching his arm in pain.

 

“What the fuck?” she hissed out.

 

“Are you okay?” Finn asked, still rubbing his arm.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay!?” she yelled.

 

“I heard a crash! I thought you were hurt, or something happened to you. I ran as soon as I heard.”

 

Rey closed her eyes in frustration. His intentions were good. But damn, she hated her brother from preventing her from getting what she was sure to be some of the best sex she ever had.

 

“No, Ben tripped over the lamp, and it crashed is all.”

 

“Where is Ben anyway?”

 

A throat cleared and Ben made an appearance. Finn took in the sight of the bruises on his neck and his mussed hair before a slight grin made an appearance.

 

“Jeeze Rey, I didn’t know you had it in you,” he teased.

 

“Finn. Thanks for checking on me. But please leave.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Ben inserted himself in the conversation.

 

Rey looked at him with hurt in her eyes. Did Finn really ruin that much of the mood? Well, the thought of embarking on certain things that her brother would hear definitely wasn’t ideal, but still, there were worse things. 

 

“Rey, really, it’s fine.” Ben stood next to her, stroking her cheek in a calming gesture, a smirk on his face. Rey wondered what he could possibly be thinking as Ben invited her brother in.

 

“So Finn, I guess this means the next time I hear something go wrong upstairs, I can barge in and make sure you’re okay, right?” Ben innocently asked.

 

Finn’s jaw fell open, and Rey fought the urge to laugh.

 

“I mean, that’s what neighbors do, right? Hear something that could be dangerous, and check on each other? I mean, I heard the strangest thing earlier in the week,” Ben continued, going in for the kill. “At first I thought the bed might have been broken, but what do I know?” 

 

Finn glanced between Rey and Ben, assessing them in a new light. “Okay, maybe we can come up with a schedule where we can plan our, uh,  _ activities _ , for lack of a better word.”

 

“Yeah there is no way in hell I’m planning my sex life,” Rey butted in.

 

“I agree. I much prefer to let the moment take us where it may. Now that being said, I understand you are protective of Rey. So I will let this slide once. But if you try to break down my door on our next date, I will make sure you regret it.” Ben continued, smiling in a pleasant way.

 

“Rey, are you going to let him talk to me like this?” Finn sputtered.

 

“I’m going to tell Poe every single embarrassing story I can think of if you do this again,” Rey crossed her arms, leaning against Ben’s side, preening at the mention of a next date.

 

“Poe?” Ben asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s Finn’s new boyfriend. The one you heard the other night,” Rey interjected.

 

“I know him. He’s my friend. He’s the one who showed me the flyer for Kylo Ren.”

 

“You know Poe!” Finn squeaked out.

 

“Yeah, and I guarantee you, he would do anything in his power to get me in a relationship, so really it’s us three against you now.”

 

Finn held up his hands in surrender. “I get it, but maybe no more furniture crashing? You can’t blame a brother for being worried.”

 

“You and I both know I can take care of myself,” Rey responded. 

 

“Well this has been great, but Finn if you don’t mind leaving? I think I’d like to continue my night with Rey in peace. Want to order in some Chinese?”

 

Rey grinned at him. “That sounds perfect. Finn, mind dropping off Kylo Ren?”

 

“Sure, um, but who is Kylo Ren?” Finn asked.

 

“Our cat,” Ben answered happily, before pushing Finn out of his apartment.

 

“Can we get spring rolls and crab puffs?” Rey asked.

 

“I will get you anything you want,” Ben promised.

 

“Famous last words, Ben. I hope you mean that.”

 

“I mean everything I say to you,” he promised. 

 

Rey’s face lit up at the statement, and damn, was he a goner for this gorgeous woman.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He refused to answer, the roguish smirk growing on his face. “I don’t think I can remember. Why don’t you refresh my memory?”
> 
> A blush formed on her face, and he fought the urge to laugh. 
> 
> “Go on sweetheart, say it,” he urged her.
> 
> “You know what you said,” she answered.
> 
> “Oh, you know what, I think I do,” he pretended to recall as he stood and towered over her. “It was something to do with wanting to break in our new bed set with my wife, wasn’t it?”
> 
> “Don’t use the wife word on me,” she pouted, arms crossed, doing her best not to think of their activities from the night before. 
> 
> “But you love it so much, Mrs. Solo,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. The last chapter of my first reylo fic! I'm proud of myself, but also can't believe this is finally here haha I have 3 WIP's in progress, so if you want to see what else I'm cooking, click that subscribe button! I could not have done this without my amazing friend, and beta, Lindsay, who has been so supportive and helpful throughout this entire process. Check out her fics here at [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)! I love her so! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The door creaked open and Rey stumbled through the threshold, her arms weighed down by the box in her hands.

 

“A little help in here please,” she called out to the empty room, doing her best not to lose her balance. She stumbled her way into the kitchen and set the box down on the counter. A tendril of hair escaped from her messy bun, and she hastily pushed it behind her ear. 

 

“Come on guys, I’m not the one who wanted to move. I need some help if we’re gonna return the truck before they close,” she called out to the empty house, walking down the hallway that trailed off to the back of the kitchen. 

 

Ahead, a door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open to see Ben sleeping with a much larger Kylo Ren curled up in his favorite spot. Despite being a full grown cat at the age of three, he still insisted he fit in the crevice of their necks for nap time. 

 

The sight of her boys curled up together warmed her heart. A soft smile grew on her face as she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture, sending it to Finn and Poe.

 

**Finn:** <I would have fired him already. Worst mover ever>

 

**Poe:** <Babe, he’s being a daddy 2 the pussy. I’d say hes the best mover ;) >

 

**Finn:** <NOOOOO I regret moving in with you. Rey come back. It was your place first>

 

**Poe:** <Gasp! How dare u! I am a delight!>

 

**Rey:** <Sorry Poe, just know you’re always second best to me :D >

 

**Poe:** <I changed my mind. Rey you are no longer MOH. I want Kylo to be it now>

 

**Rey:** <Sucks to suck. Already got the dress. Besides you can’t fire me. I’m Finn’s choice. Not yours!>

 

**Finn:** <She got you there babe>

 

Rey stifled a laugh as she shoved her phone in her pocket. 

 

“You’re a bad influence,” she whispered to Kylo Ren, petting him gently as he slept away. The cat began to purr contently and stretch languidly, causing him to fall off of Ben.

 

“That’s what you get for talking half of my team,” she scolded. 

 

Rey carded her fingers through Ben’s hair, trailing soft kisses along his jaw. “Ben,” she mumbled into his stubble as her nose grazed his jawline, breathing his scent in.

 

Ben adjusted and let out a soft moan. 

 

“Darling, we have to finish moving.” She began to pepper firmer kisses across his face.

 

“No, let’s take a break. It’s been a long day,” he grumbled, using his strength to pull Rey into his lap. He nuzzled his nose in the crevice between her shoulder and neck. “Please sweetheart, I had a long night last night,” he whispered against her ear. Rey fought the shiver. That bastard  _ knew _ what he was doing to her. 

 

He placed a soft kiss behind her ear and she let out a breathy sigh. Her eyes closed as her body relaxed into him. He smirked into her skin and she stood abruptly from him.

 

“Don’t you dare. I told you we had a long day tomorrow because we had to finish moving everything out. What did you say?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. 

 

He refused to answer, the roguish smirk growing on his face. “I don’t think I can remember. Why don’t you refresh my memory?”

 

A blush formed on her face, and he fought the urge to laugh. 

 

“Go on sweetheart, say it,” he urged her.

 

“You know what you said,” she answered.

 

“Oh, you know what, I think I do,” he pretended to recall as he stood and towered over her. “It was something to do with wanting to break in our new bed set with my wife, wasn’t it?”

 

“Don’t use the wife word on me,” she pouted, arms crossed, doing her best not to think of their activities from the night before. 

 

“But you love it so much, Mrs. Solo,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

 

Rey bit her lip, doing her best not to smile at her husband’s endearing face. “Maybe I do Mr. Solo,” she admitted.

 

Ben gave her a huge smile that showed his offset teeth, displaying that cute dimple on the right side of his face. He leaned over his wife and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She hummed happily and wrapped her arms around his. 

 

“I love you,” he said after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

 

“I love you too. I’m so glad Kylo Ren led me to you,” she mumbled into his chest.

 

His arms tightened around her protectively and lovingly. She knew there was nowhere else she would ever feel as safe as she did in her husband’s arms. 

 

A loud crash in the kitchen caused them to break apart. Ben looked around the room noticing their feline child missing.

 

“Where’s Kylo Ren?” he asked.

 

“Dammit Ben, your cat better not have broken any more mugs!” growled Rey, stepping away from him, and walking out to the hallway.

 

“Why is he always  _ my _ cat when he does something bad?” he argued, following close behind.

 

“He didn’t learn that from me! He was an angel until you let him run free like a bat out of hell.”

 

“He’s a free spirit. He doesn’t like being cooped up,” he mumbled. He didn’t realize Rey stopped to assess the damage, and he walked into her. His arms reached for her waist instinctively as he made sure she didn’t fall.

 

“Is anything broken?” he asked.

 

“No, he just knocked over that ugly vase Poe got us. It’s fine,” she answered, reaching into the small utility closet for their broom.

 

“It broke?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, our house is Poe-decoration free. The best part is, it’s not our fault,” she smiled, sweeping up the pieces on their hardwood floor. 

 

“I’m glad my cat did a great job then,” he smirked, his huge frame taking up most of the counter he was leaning on.

 

Rey rolled her eyes, and figured now was a good time as any to tell him the news.

 

“You know,” she began casually, throwing the pieces away and putting the broom back, “you should really reign Kylo Ren in a bit. We don’t want him to tear up any of the baby stuff we have to buy,” she said nonchalantly, looking at him across the kitchen.

 

His entire body froze and his eyes widened a fraction. She glanced down and saw his knuckles were white from grasping the counter too hard.

 

“Careful dear, don’t want to break the counter when we just moved in,” she chided.

 

That seemed to break him out of his stupor. “Baby?” he choked out.

 

She smiled at him before nodding. 

 

“I’m gonna be a dad? We’re gonna be parents? Sweetheart, you’re telling me you’re pregnant?”

 

“Surprise,” she laughed, shrugging her shoulders as if this was an everyday occurrence.

 

He walked to her in two strides, picking her up and spinning her around the room, their laughs filling the silent house. Ben set her down gently, placing a hand on her abdomen, and kissing her fiercely. 

 

“I can’t wait to tell my mom she is going to have a real grandchild now,” he laughed, thinking of all the times he would send pictures of Kylo Ren to his mother just to get on her nerves.

 

“About that, I may have already thought of a way to tell her,” Rey admitted.

 

Ben furrowed his eyes, waiting for her to continue.

 

An hour later they got the picture they wanted, sending it to Leia and Han in their family group message. 

 

The minute after they sent it, Ben’s phone rang insistently, begging to be answered.

 

“Wonder who that could be,” he snarkily said before picking up the phone.

 

“ _ Ben, why did you send me a picture of the cat next to a sign that says he is going to be a big brother?”  _ Leia’s voice carried through the phone.

 

“Jeez Mom, why do you think?”

 

Rey gently slapped him on the arm. ‘Be nice’ she mouthed to him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it instead, a blush rising to her cheeks. No matter how many times he made her blush, he was always happy when he did it one more time. 

 

_ “Ben you better not be adopting another cat,”  _ his mother warned.

 

“Not a cat. This one will be human,” he clarified.

 

The voice on the other end stayed silent. He briefly wondered if his mother hung up on him until he heard her sobbing on the other line.

 

“Mom?” he asked incredulously. 

 

“ _ Benny boy, it’s Dad. What’d you say to your mother? You better not be moving out of state,”  _ Han’s voice filled the line.

 

“Hey Han,” Rey answered for him.

 

“ _ Rey, how’s my favorite child doing? Keeping Benny in line, huh? He’s not working you too hard moving in, is he?” _

 

Rey smirked at him, loving it when Han pushed Ben’s buttons by calling her his favorite child.

 

“Everything is fine! Did you get the picture we sent?”

 

_ “Nah, I was in the kitchen making a sandwich. What’s going on?” _

 

The sound of Leia’s crying grew louder as Han asked the question.

 

“We’re pregnant,” Rey confirmed, smiling and staring at Ben as she answered the question.

 

“ _ Well son of a bitch, congrats Rey! And you Ben, I didn’t know you had it in you,”  _ Han chuckled.

 

“Thanks, Dad,” he deadpanned.

 

_ “Alright, well you let me handle your mom. She’s been waiting for this day for a while. I won’t lie, I’ve been too. You kids go enjoy a nice dinner. Stars know you won’t get that once that Solo is born. Especially if he’s anything like my boy. And guys, we love you. Come over for dinner soon,”  _ Han finished gruffly. 

 

Ben cleared his throat, doing his best not to show the emotions he was feeling. “Yeah, sure thing, Dad. Talk to you soon.”

 

Ben hung up the phone and sat on the couch next to Rey. “I’ll finish unpacking. You shouldn’t be lifting anything heavy.”

 

“I can lift anything that I have been before. Nothing more. I’m not broken, Ben,” she scolded.

 

“No chances, not with my baby in there,” he answered, placing a hand protectively on her stomach. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and snuggled on the couch, cuddling next to her husband.

 

“You’re going to ignore me, aren’t you?” he asked.

 

“Yep,” she answered.

 

“And you wonder where Kylo Ren’s free spirit comes from?” he joked.

 

At the sound of his name, the black cat leaped from the shadows and walked along the couch next to his parents. He meowed at them appreciatively before settling himself on Rey’s stomach, purring contently. 

 

“That traitor knew before I did.” Disbelief colored Ben’s voice.

 

“They say animals can sense this thing,” she answered, scratching underneath their cat’s chin.  

 

Ben looked happily at his small family that was now increasing by one, hopefully. Shit, what were the chances that he would have twins? Ben’s heart rate increased, but he decided that was a thought to worry about when the time came. He never thought waking up to a strange and lost kitten would lead him to find the one thing he never thought he wanted in life. Ben found his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @[CommanderCrouton](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
